Spiegelkind
by Miyu4
Summary: Die vier Mädchen aus dem Zirkus bekommen eine Mission und Rachell beginnt zu recherchieren! *chapter2 uploaded* *please review*
1. Zirkusmädchen

Spiegelkind  
  
"Ich geh mir mal die Stadt ansehen!" mit diesen Worten hüpfte Rachell aus dem Zirkuswagen. Hien sprang vom Hochbett und rief ihrer jüngeren Freundin nach: "Aber verirr dich nicht!" Das Mädchen mit den merkwürdig braunen Haaren und den mindestens genauso seltsam gefärbten Augen drehte sich noch mal zu der Rothaarigen um. "Mach ich schon nicht!" "Soll ich mitkommen?" aus dem Wagen nebenan sah ein grünhaariger Kopf aus der Tür. Rachell hielt an. "Mir egal, Azasi! Aber wenn du mitkommst solltest du dich jetzt bewegen!" Azasi sprang aus dem Wohnwagen und eilte zu ihr. "Bin schon da!" Rachell lächelte zu ihr hoch. Sie musste immer zu Leuten hoch sehen, da sie von allen vieren, die kleinste, aber eigentlich auch die Mächtigste war. Manchmal. Und manchmal war sie auch die Schwächste. Je nachdem. "Bye, Bye!" Die vierte im Bund, Ranka, winkte den beiden genau wie Hien nach. Azasi folgte der Jüngsten in die überfüllten Straßen Tokios.  
  
"Auf Wiedersehen!" Omi strahlte zwei Mädchen an, die gerade den Laden verließen. Die Tür schloss sich und wenige Sekunden später wurde sie wieder geöffnet. Mit dem eintreten der beiden Personen schien noch etwas anderes in den Raum zu kommen. Etwas.... Omi überlegte... 'warmes!' Er war überrascht über diesen Gedanken. Wer waren sie? Die eine Frau mit grünen Haaren, war ungefähr Anfang 20. Das Haar wurde durch ein rotes Haarband aus ihrem Gesicht gehalten. Sie trug eine grüne Bluse und eine normale Jeans. Das Mädchen war vielleicht 15. Das merkwürdige, sehr lange braune Haar war zu einem Zopf geflochten. Sie trug ein weißes, knappes Kleid. Yohji war natürlich vor Omi bei den beiden. Die anderen waren nicht da. "Kann ich ihnen irgendwie helfen?" Die Grünhaarige drehte sich um und lächelte Yohji aus ebenso grünen Augen an. "Eigentlich n..." Den Rest bekam Rachell schon gar nicht mehr mit. Sie suchte nach einem schönen Trockengesteck für ihren Wohnwagen. "Kann man dir irgendwie helfen?" Omi sah die jüngere fragend an. Sie lächelte. "Ja! Ich suche ein Trockengesteck!" "Na dann los! Komm ich zeige dir welche! Damit ging Omi los und zeigte Rachell die verschiedensten Gesteck. "Ich heiße übrigens Omi!" stellte er sie irgendwann vor. "Ich bin Rachell!" Omi sah kurz auf. "Ah! Rachell!" Dieses Mädchen erinnerte ihn an irgendjemanden. "Bist du neu hier?" Sie nickte langsam. "Ich ziehe oft um!" Omi sah sie mitleidig an. "Ist bestimmt schlimm für dich! Immer wenn man sich eingewöhnt hat, zieht man wieder um!" Rachell zuckte gleichgültig mit den Schultern. "Ich bin es ja schon fast nicht mehr anders gewöhnt! So ist das nun mal im Zirkusleben!" "Zirkus?" Omi fielen fast die Augen aus dem Kopf. Er wat wirklich sichtlich überrascht. "Ja, sicher! Ich arbeite dort mit ein paar Freundinnen. Wir sind vorhin erst angekommen!" "Wow! Das ist bestimmt sehr interessant!" Rachell lächelte amüsiert. Es waren wirklich immer die gleichen Vorstellungen vom ach so spannenden und interessantem Zirkusleben. Dabei war es eigentlich gar nicht mal so toll. Sie wusste das aus Erfahrung! "Hm!" "Ist wohl doch nicht so interessant!" stellte Omi fest. Rachell nickte. "Ist nur anstrengend!" Omi überlegte kurz bevor er nickte. Das konnte er sich gut vorstellen. Andauernd proben und neue Nummern einüben. "Gehört sie auch zu deinen Freundinnen?" Omi zeigte auf Azasi, die immer noch wild mit Yohji rumflirtete. Rachell sah zu ihr herüber und nickte dann kurz. "manchmal wünschte ich es währe nicht so!" knurrte sie dann, als sie sah wie Azasi sich aufspielte. Omi begann zu lachen. Rachell wurde ihm immer sympathischer. Dann begann plötzlich ihr Handy zu klingeln. "Entschuldigst du mich mal kurz? Ja?" Omi nickte ihr zu und Rachell entfernte sich einige Schritte von ihm. Erst als sie sicher war, dass sie außer Hörweite war nahm sie ab. "Ja?" "Hi, Rachell! Hier ist Hien." Hiens Stimme drang an Rachells Ohr. "Was gibt's?" Was war denn das für eine dumme Frage? Sie konnte es ja schon erraten! Hien würde sie doch nur aus einem einzigen Grund über das Handy anrufen. "Ihr beide solltet zurück kommen! Es gibt Arbeit!" 'Dacht ich's mir doch!' ging es Rachell durch den Kopf und ihr Gesicht verdunkelte sich schlagartig. "Hey? Bist du noch dran?" Hiens Stimme klang besorgt. "Ja, ja!" murmelte Rachell. "Wir sind unterwegs!" Damit legte sie auf. Sie lächelte kurz ihr übliches Lächeln und ging dann wieder zu Omi. Sie entschied sich schnell für ein ganz besonders schönes Trockengesteck und zahlte dann. "Schade, dass du schon weg musst!" Omi klang wirklich etwas enttäuscht. Er hätte wohl gerne noch länger mit ihr geredet. Rachell lachte. "So ist das nun mal. Die Pflicht ruft! Aber wenn ihr wollt könnt ihr euch ja die Vorstellung ansehen!" Mit diesen Worten zog sie, wie aus dem Nichts, vier Eintrittskarten hervor und hielt sie Omi hin. "Hier! Ihr seid doch zu viert, oder?" Omi starrt Rachell einen Moment an, dann schüttelte er den Kopf. "Die kann ich unmöglich annehmen!" Rachell grinste ihm ins Gesicht. "Warum denn nicht?" "Na, weil die Karten vermutlich total teuer..." Weiter kam er nicht, denn er wurde von Rachell unterbrochen. "Für andere ja. Für mich nein! Wir bekommen immer mal wieder ein paar Karten frei. Also alles kein Problem!" Omi zögerte noch kurz, dann nahm er die Eintrittskarten doch an. "Wenn du meinst? Dann aber, danke!" Er lächelte etwas verlegen. Rachell zwinkerte ihm kess zu. "Tja, so bin ich nun mal!" Damit ging sie mit bestimmten Schritt auf Azasi zu. "Eis dich mal los! Wir müssen nach Hause. Hien hat gerade eben angerufen!" Azasi verdrehte deutlich ihre Augen, tätschelte Rachells Kopf lächelte dann Yohji. "Wenn du das meinst, Schätzchen! Tut mir Leid, Yohji! Aber vielleicht..." Sie wurde kühl von Rachell unterbrochen. "Du brauchst ihm keine Tickets zu geben, Omi hat schon vorhin welche von mir bekommen! Und jetzt komm endlich!" Damit zog sie Azasi kurzerhand hinter sich her, aus dem Blumenladen, wieder in die Straßen Tokios. "Was hattest du es denn jetzt so eilig?" Azasi klang eindeutig gereizt. "Hien hat, wie gesagt angerufen! Sie sagte wir hätten wieder etwas zu tun!" "Takatori?" Azasis Gesichtsausdruck veränderte sich deutlich und Rachell konnte Hass und Verachten in ihren, sonst so freundlich Augen lesen. "Denke schon!" war Rachells Antwort.  
  
Rachell ist eine durch und durch nette Person!" stellte Omi lächelnd fest. Yohji nickt zustimmen. "Und Azasi erst! Sie ist ja so etwas von süß!" Omi musste grinsen als er sich an Rachells Worte erinnerte. 'manchmal wünschte ich es währe nicht so!" "Sie sind eindeutig zwei sehr nette Personen!" stellte er noch mal fest. "Und vor allem zwei hübsche Personen! Sehr hübsch sogar!" Yohji sah mal wieder ein wenig verträumt aus. "Vergiss es Yohji! Die beiden kommen vom Zirkus! Und werden dem entsprechend auch bald wieder weg sein!" erinnerte ihn Omi ihn. "Ich weiß!" War Yohjis seufzende Antwort. 


	2. Mission

Spiegelkind  
  
Rachell und Azasi waren nun endlich wieder beim Zirkus angekommen. Zugegeben, Rachell hatte ihre Freundin nicht überreden können den direkten Weg zu nehmen, stattdessen waren sie och in sämtlichen Straßen gewesen, in denen Azasi auch nur eine Disko gewittert hatte. Sicher Rachell hätte sie einfach stehen lassen können, aber dann wäre Azasi nie wieder nach Hause gekommen. Aber nun saßen sie mit Ranka und Hien in Rachells Wohnwagen und starrten auf den Boden vor ihnen. In der Mitte lagen einige Zeitungsartikel. In ihnen ging es um ein entführtes Kind und zwei Morde. "Weiß jemand wer das Kind ist?" Azasi warf einen fragenden Blick in die Runde, sie dachte, dass Ranka oder Hien es wissen würden, aber stattdessen meldete sich Rachell zu Wort. "Jena Miadra, 6 Jahre alt, Tochter einer Steuerberaterin und eines Schuldirektors!" Azasi warf ihr einen überraschten Blick zu. Sie wusste, dass Rachell in ihrer Arbeit verdammt schnell war, aber so schnell? Das war ja schon fast unmöglich. Sie hatten sich doch nur schnell umgezogen. Sie hörte auf darüber nach zu denken. "Das nächste Ziel ist also der Täter!" Sie starrte auf den Boden. "Oder die Täter!" verbesserte Ranka leise. "Sirga war sich nicht sicher ob es sich um menschliche Täter handelt!" murmelte Hien. Diesmal schwieg Rachell. Es war eh immer das Gleiche. Jedes Mal focht sie einen stillen Kampf in sich aus, da sie das was sie mit Sicherheit tun würde hasste. Und jedes Mal machte sie doch mit, weil sie ihre Freundinnen nicht im Stich lassen konnte und auch nicht wollte. Sicher, die Jagd nach den Verbrechern war in gewisser Weiße nur ein Spiel für Rachell, aber das Töten des 'Opfers' war dann doch etwas anderes. Rachell schaffte es zwar die Person zu töten, doch sie wurde danach von Gewissensbissen geplagt. Allein der Gedanken, dass die Zielperson vielleicht Familie hatte machte sie fertig. Sie hasste die Vorstellung irgendwelchen Kindern vielleicht ihren Vater oder ihre Mutter genommen zu haben. Irgendwann waren die Gewissensbisse zu Selbsthass geworden. Sie wusste nicht mehr so genau wann. "Du musst nicht mitmachen! Keiner zwingt dich zu irgendetwas, Rachell!" Azasi hatte ihre Hand auf Rachell Schulter gelegt. Sie sah in Rachells blasses Gesicht und lächelte. Sie wusste ganz genau was in Rachell vorging. Azasi hatte ihren ganzen Gedankengang verfolgt. "Weiß ich doch!" murmelte Rachell und zwang sich zurück zu lächeln. "Du machst also mit?" Hiens Worte waren mehr eine Feststellung als eine Frage gewesen. Rachell nickte kurz. "Klar!" "Gut!" Hien nickte zufrieden und stand auf, auch Rachell erhob sich und ging zu ihrem Computer. "Wie lange wirst du ungefähr brauchen?" wollte Azasi wissen. "Weiß noch nicht!" Rachell war schon bei der Arbeit. "Wenn ich nicht völlig im Dunklen tappe und von irgendwo, irgendeinen kleinen Hinweis zu finden ist werde ich ca. 1-2 Tage brauchen. Voraussetzung wäre allerdings auch, dass es sich um einen Menschen handelt." Ranka nickte kurz und sagte dann langsam: "Wenn du irgendwie Hilfe brauchst sag mir doch einfach bescheid!" Rachell drehte sich zu ihr um und lächelte. "Ja! Werde ich machen!" Dann widmete sie sich wieder dem Computer. Ranka verließ mit Azasi den Wohnwagen. "Warum machst du immer wieder mit?" Rachell wurde erneut bei ihrer Arbeit gestört, diese mal von Hien. Sie sah überrascht auf. Hien lag auf dem Bett und starrte an die Decke. Sie lauschte dem Tippgeräusch, wissend, dass Rachell die Tastatur im Augenblick noch nicht mal berührte. Telekinetik war nun mal etwas sehr praktisches. "Was hast du gerade eben gefragt?" Rachell war sehr überrascht über Hiens fragen und das konnte diese auch hören. "Du hast mich ziemlich gut verstanden!" waren Hiens nächsten Worte. "Ich wollte wissen, warum du immer wieder mitmachst!" Rachell schwieg eine Weile. "Kann euch erstens nicht im Stich lassen und zweitens gibt es hier auch noch Schwarz und die sind mir nicht geheuer. Wir sind zwar alles sehr viel stärker als früher, aber wer sagt, dass das reicht. Ich bin lieber dabei als mir nachher an euren Gräbern Vorwürfe zu machen!" Rachell wendete sich wieder ihrem Monitor zu. Eine Weile herrschte Stille. Nur das Surren und die Tippgeräusche waren zu hören, dann meldete Hien sich wieder zu Wort. "Du bist uns gegenüber zu nichts verpflichtet, Rachell! Du würdest uns also nicht im Stich lassen, wenn du mal nicht mitmachen würdest!" Rachell sah nicht auf. Sie gab sich mühe nur auf den Bildschirm zu starren und Hien nicht anzuschreien. "Natürlich bin ich euch gegenüber verpflichtet zu helfen! Ihr seid meine Freundinnen. Ich wäre verantwortungslos wenn ich euch gerade jetzt alleine lassen würde." Hien musste lächeln. Wie konnte man nur so loyal sein? "Ich wollte nur, dass du weißt wie meine Sicht der Dinge ist! Es würde dir keiner Übel nehmen können oder dürfe! Ich nicht und die anderen beiden schon gar nicht! Wir beide machen das schon sehr viel länger als sie und du bist erst 15! Keiner hat ein recht dich so zu belasten, wenn du es nicht willst!" Rachell schmunzelte. Es war schön, dass sich Hien mal wieder Gedanken machte. Sie hatte schon immer den Mutterersatz gespielt. So lange sich Rachell erinnern konnte. Sie konzentrierte sic wieder auf den Monitor und verzog im nächsten Moment angeekelt ihr Gesicht. "Iie! Ist ja widerlich!" murmelte sie leise. "Hm?" Hien richtete sich auf. Sie hatte ausgesprochen gute Ohren. "Was ist denn?" "Sieh dir das mal an!" Rachell zeigte angeekelt auf die Bilder auf dem Monitor. Hien seufzte, stand auf und trat hinter ihre Freundin. Es musste ja schon etwas besonderes sein, wenn Rachell ihre Abneigung so deutlich zeigte. Sie sah sich die Bilder auf dem Monitor an und verstand Rachell nur all zu gut. Auf den Fotos waren die drei Toten zu sehen. Hien hatte zwar einiges erwartet, aber das übertraf dann doch alles. Sie waren wirklich schlimm zugerichtet. Die Leichen waren kaum noch als Menschen zu erkennen. Sie waren total auseinander genommen. "Da hat irgendjemand das Wort 'Chirurg' aber irgendwie miss verstanden!" murmelte Rachell und zoomte eines der Bilder näher ran. Etwas, das sie lieber hätte bleiben lassen sollen. Den beiden wurde automatisch schlecht. Sogar Hien musste sich eingestehen, dass das zu viel für sie war. Sie vertrug zwar einiges mehr als Rachell, da sie ja schon einiges Scheußliches gesehen hatte, aber das übertraf wirklich alles. Der Killer hatte seine Opfer im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes zerlegt und die Teile des Menschen demonstrativ um sie herum zerstreut. Augen, Finger, Lippen usw. Nichts grausames hatte er ausgelassen. Die verstreuten Körper Teil zusammen mit dem ganzen Blut und allem ergaben ein Bild des Grauens. Rachell begann zu husten und stellte hastig das Bild zurück. Sie war leichenblass und zittert wie Espenlaub. "Schrecklich!" murmelte sie. Hien nickte und drückte leicht Rachells Schulter. "Das wirft jetzt wirklich alle meine Vermutungen durch einander!" Rachell drehte sich zu ihr um. Sie versuchte sich wieder ein wenig zu beruhigen. Aus großen Augen, in denen sich immer noch das Entsetzten wiederspiegelte sah sie Hien an. "Welche Vermutungen?" wollte sie sehr leise wissen. "Etwas Unnatürliches!" murmelte Hien. "Was genau?" Rachell ließ so einfach nicht locker. "Dachte bei dem Täter an einen Wiegenräuber!" Hien machte eine kurze Pause. "Aber so wie die Toten aussehen ist das wohl ein Griff ins Klo gewesen. Ich war wohl etwas zu voreilig!" Rachell nickte langsam. Sie hatte sich wieder ein wenig beruhigt. "Was denkst du?" Hien sah sie ausdruckslos an. Rachell starrte lange vor sich hin. Es war Still. Dann antwortete sie langsam. "Ein Mensch?" 


End file.
